A little service
by Bored out of my head
Summary: When Steve, a pokemon hating kid, accepts a dare to go into the forbidden forest, he finds himself meeting and insulting mew! TF fic! I changed the name from servous, service & nervous, to service because no one got the conection there... please enjoy it!
1. Upsetting Mew

Chapter 1: Upsetting Mew

/\/\/\/\

"I'll pay you!" I said to my friend

"No way! not for all the money in the world Steve!" he said back

"I thought this was truth or dare!" my other friend said

"It is… but NO!"

"No one will hear you… unless they're outside…" I said

"I said it and it is still no!"

"Please!" I pulled out a five from my pocket "I'll pay you!" I teased

"Fine…" he took it and walked to my back fence and yelled "PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!!! I FARTED SO HARD I CRIED!!! AND I LIKED IT!!!"

"You would do that!" said a voice from behind the fence

"Awe crap!" he said as he walked over to me… "Truth or dare!" he said angrily at me

"I pick truth!" I said with pride

"Good!" he thought about it for a second then he smiled "then run through the forbidden forest, and meet us on the other end!" he said evilly as the color drained from my face…

"B-b-but…" I said "you know I hate Pokémon! That forest is infested with them!!!"

"You have to do it!" he said

"But I don't think I HAVE to do it… right Joseph?"

"Well… You said to do dare and you have to do it… but I'll pay you ten bucks Steve!" he said pulling it out of his pocket…

"And I'll pay you this five that you gave me a second ago! That's fifteen bucks!"

I thought about it for a sec… "I'll do it for twenty!"

"DEAL!" they gave me a ten and two fives… "Go get your bike! We well leave right about NOW!"

"What did I get myself into…?"

/\/\/\/\

We were at the edge of the forbidden forest, and since there were no bike trails in it, I have to walk through it…

"You have to go!" he said opening the barbed wire gate… "The exit is on the other side, and we are locking this gate until you come out!" he pushed me in the forest and put the lock back on the gate! "See ya Steve!" he said as he ran away! I tried to get to the lock and turn the key, but the barb wire was getting in the way, and since the fence was seven feet tall… I doubt I could climb out of it…

I looked behind me and into the forest… "The fastest way through is strait through the middle…" I said to myself… I started the long walk to the end of the forest…

I hadn't walked for ten minutes before I saw the first Pokémon! I tried to step carefully away from the beedrill, but being the unlucky person that I am… I stepped on a twig and heard the convenient "snap!" The beedrill immediately looked this way and didn't like the site of me…

"Oh… crap…" I bolted as fast as I could down the forest, and the beedrill was keeping up! "Leave me alone!" I yelled, but that only seemed to attract more attention to me… soon there were all different types of Pokémon popping up and trying to hurt me!

I looked ahead to see a bulbasaur blocking my path! I quickly jumped it, but while in the air, the bulbasaur launched a leech seed at me! The seeds then opened on my legs and the vines then grew together, tying me up in the process! I couldn't walk! And when I tried to pull them off, it sapped my energy and gave it to the bulbasaur!

Being desperate to get away, I used my arms to crawl foreword as fast as I could, but the Pokémon soon caught up, and the grass Pokémon used a vine whip to tie me up! "Get away from me you stupid animals!" I yelled at them, but it only made them angrier! The vine whip soon reached my head, and I couldn't see or speak anymore…

/\/\/\/\

"Tsk-tsk-tsk…" a little girls voice said to me "aren't you a feisty one!" it giggled. I opened my eyes to see the inside of a cave, I looked around but couldn't see were the voice was coming from… "You humans are always so stupid!" I saw a pink flash go right in front of my face! I stood up, surprised to see the vines off of me! "Looking for me?" said the voice from behind me; I whipped around to see a floating pink… THING! "Hey! I'm not a THING! I'm Mew!" it said reading my mind!

"AHHH!" I yelled and looked for a way out, but it was sealed! "What are you!?" I asked in fear!

"I told you! I'm Mew!"

"Get away from me you! You! You! You stupid Pokémon!" I ticked it off

"WHAT!" It said angrily "I'm NOT SOME STUPID POKEMON! AND YOU WILL DO WELL TO REMEMBER THAT!"

"Mew!" said another little girls voice "Where are you!?"

"Celebi!" Mew called back "come here! You'll never guess what this human called me!?"

"A human!" a celebi appeared right in front of my face!

"Get away!" I yelled "How many more of you PUNY stupid Pokémon are there!" This time, the celebi got mad at me…

"Who are YOU calling stupid!" the celebi got near my face, I tried to hit it away from me, but found gigantic tree roots wrapping around my body, the spikes on it were making me bleed! "Listen here! I could've just erased your memory of this meeting and let you on your way! But he has to pay for what he said to us! Right Mew!" Mew nodded angrily at me… "Then what should we give him? A week? Two?"

"How about six months!" said the Mew "You know I hate being called short!"

"You know you are!" I said not keeping my mouth shut

"One year!" Mew declared "you will serve for one year!"

"What do you mean… SERVE…?" I asked the two Pokémon that were enraged by what I said about them.

" I mean!" Mew began " Is that you will serve in this Pokémon community for one year and that you will do whatever we say!"

"What f I refuse to do it!?" I asked

"Then we will do this!" Mew raised her hands and I felt my bones changing shape! "This will be over in a few seconds!" She took her hands down and I was smaller! I wasn't even four feet tall! I looked at my hands and found white paws! I looked behind me to see a long tail with green liquid oozing out of the tip! "The walls that the Pokémon's houses live in need a paint job! You will paint ALL of the high class Pokémon's houses! That should be about four of you to do a day! You will be finished in a weak!"

"Smeargle!" I tried to talk, but that's all that came out! "Smeargle! SMEARGLE!!!" I yelled

"We can let you speak again when you learn to not insult the Pokémon or us!" Mew said "now go and paint!"

"Smeargle…" I fell down and started crying, and Mew had to get some other Pokémon to drag me away! "Smearg… Smeargle… Smeargle!" I was crying all the way down the hall…

"Are you sure that wasn't… a little over the top?" Celebi asked Mew.

"Why do you ask?" Mew said

"You kind of took away all his humanity in three seconds, and then you make it that nobody, not even another Smeargle or himself could know what he's saying!"

"I guess your right… will let him talk again when he finishes painting."

"That isn't what I meant…" she whispered to herself…


	2. some kindness

Chapter 2: some kindness

(A little side note here… at first it was called "a little servous" it is nervous and service at the same time, but no one got the joke… so now it's "A little service"… that's all...)

/\/\/\/\

I was led to the side of what looked like a small home… It was barely ten foot tall… and the sides of the house were about ten ft by ten foot…

_How can s Pokémon life in such a crammed spot? _I thought to myself… _I'd better get started… _

I looked at my tail… _this is gonna be weird… _I grabbed it in my paw, and it felt so natural, and that was the weird thing about it… When I touched it to the wall, it actually felt good to use my tail as a paint brush! _This actually is pretty nice! _I thought to myself… It was only five minutes later that I realized that my tongue was sticking out of my mouth… _that's embarrassing…_ I thought to myself, but when I tried to suck it back in… it wouldn't budge… _hmm… _I thought about it and tried again, but this time using my free hand to try and stuff it back in, but still not able to do it… _what's with this stupid tongue! _I lifted my tail/brush from the wall, and tried to suck it in again, and this time it worked! I put the brush/tail back on the wall to see my tongue stick back out… _Why won't this tongue go in when I'm painting!? _I asked myself…

"Smearg…" I sighed to myself and continued to paint…

/\/\/\/\

I was done with the third house for the day and almost done with the last one… all of them were the same… _at least I got a ladder to help me paint near the roof…_ I thought… The weird thing is that all of the houses were near a lake… _I don't remember a lake in the forbidden forest… _it was getting dark… _I'm SO hungry! _I walked up the ladder again… I still haven't learned how to walk on these feet yet… I fell off the ladder almost every time I went on it, and I always trip while walking from one wall to the other… and dragging the ladder to the other wall doesn't help either… I walked up the first step carefully, and then to the next, but the later is made of metal and I slipped off of it again! It wasn't only that, but this time I slipped off and the latter fell down on top of me!

"Smeargle!" I yelled out in pain!

I guess the Pokémon living inside the home heard me, because the door had opened and an Alakazam walked out…

"Oh you poor thing!" A woman's voice called out from the Alakazam "let me help you!" she then lifted the ladder up with some psychic powers, and lifted me on my feet. "What happened?" she asked me. I remained silent, because I knew that I couldn't speak… "Can you talk?" she asked me, and I shook my head "You must be that human that everyone is talking about" she smiled "Come inside when you're done!" she said to me "I need to show you something" with that, she walked inside and closed the door…

_I guess not ALL Pokémon are bad… _I thought to myself… _but just like people… there's always bad Pokémon around… _

/\/\/\/\

I had finished with painting the Alakazam's house, and I had knocked on the door… I waited a little bit before she opened it and let me in.

"Smearg!" I meant to say 'wow` but that's what came out instead. The house had the entire inside decorated like space! The only weird thing was the trap door in the center…

"Come down here" she said, opening the trap door… I went down the ladder the best I could, but still not used to being a Smeargle, I slipped on one and was hanging down with my paws! "That's OK!" she said "just get your grip again!" she called from above. I put my feet back on the rungs and continued to go down, and when I reached the bottom… It was amazing!!! It was just like the top, but BIGGER and more detailed! The room went off in several directions, and all ended with a different looking door!

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The Alakazam asked me "My husband was a hero to this colony, and… when he died… Mew got us this, and decorated it with all the things that will remind us of him… he always loved space…" she looked at me "I'm showing you this because I want you to know that Mew isn't all that bad" she smiled at me "You must think badly of her… but she hasn't been the same since…" she stopped… "ever since her brother got stolen away from her… she looked for the last twenty years for him… but only nine years ago did she find out where he was, but it was too late…" a tear came to her eye…

"Smeargle…" (I'm sorry…) I said

"But It's OK now, so w-" a knock came from the door upstairs "I'll get it" she said. She opened the door and mew flew in, and down to me…

"You think you can hide from me?" she said angrily "You're coming with me!" she had me trapped in some pink bubble before I could react! I floated up and had no way of getting down!

"Wait!" Alakazam called "I let him in here!" she walked up to Mew "please don't blame him for coming in here!"

Mew looked at her "fine…" she said "but he's still coming with me… he can't try to escape tonight…" with that, Mew flew out of the room with me floating behind her…

/\/\/\/\

I was in a room with only one exit, and it was sealed up by a boulder… It was a cave, just like the one I woke up in yesterday… My stomach growled… _I haven't eaten since who knows how long! _"Smeargle!" I tried to call Mew "SMEARGLE!!!" I yelled

"Sorry I'm late!" she said to me from behind "I was detained with something…" she floated up to me "look… I don't know why, but both Celebi AND Marie trust you… and they have both asked… well…" she stopped for a second "They asked if I say sorry to you… and let you talk again…" she raised her hands again and put them down again… "I'm sorry…" she said

I looked at my paws… "I'm still a Smeargle…" I said to Mew

"I didn't say that I would change you back OR let you up on your punishment!" she looked at me again "But one little screw up and your turning into a different Pokémon with a WORSE job! Got it!"

"Yes!" I said a little frightened… "But um… could I have something to eat though…"

"Sure thing!" she said and a plate of berries magically popped up in front of me. "You can do how many houses you want in a day, but you still have to finish twenty-four more houses before you can have some free time here!"

"Thanks" I said chowing down on the berries, and she left without another word…

"You're kind of lucky you know" Said another voice behind me, and when I turned around, I saw Celebi! "She doesn't let people off the hook so easily… and she is still a little mad about calling her short… but that is her pet peeve…"

"Why is that her pet peeve?" I asked Celebi

"It started when her brother got kidnapped… When she tried to save him eleven years later, a man had complete control over him, and had Mew taken down easily… he called her a short problem to his plan, and that such a puny Pokémon could never match up to him… Her brother almost escaped once… but it had failed, and we never saw sight of her brother ever again…"

"Is that why Mew hates people so much?" I asked Celebi

"That is the exact reason for it…"

I looked at the empty plate of berries… _I guess Mew has a reason for being so angry with me… but still… I didn't do anything… why should I suffer…_

With that, I walked to the pile of leaves near the edge of the cave and fell asleep…

I sang the lullaby that my dad used to sing to me before he died

_We will meet again, there's no doubt about that_

_No matter what it takes there will be hope at last_

I never could remember the rest of it, so I usually hummed the rest…

/\/\/\/\

The Celebi listened to the song that the kid was singing… _interesting _she thought to herself… _Very interesting… _with that, the Celebi had disappeared into another time…


	3. To the beach!

Chapter 3: To the beach!

/\/\/\/\

After finishing up the week of painting houses as a Smeargle, I had finally finished and I get the next day off… but only one day…

/\/\/\/\

I woke up a little different today, and I soon found out why…

"YES!" I woke up to find myself human again, and I felt great about it!

"For the fifth hundredth time!" Mew began "You don't have to act so excited!"

"Yeah I do!" I told her "After a week of being a stu-" Mew gave me a look "a Pokémon…" I corrected myself "It feels great to be a person again!" I lay down on the ground and began to think for a bit…

"Ugh… I'm out of here if all you're going to do is sleep!" Mew was heading out of the room

"Well…" I began "What is there to do around here?"

Mew stopped… "It's a Pokémon paradise with every habitat of Pokémon imaginable… so… a lot."

"Is there a place where I can have some fun, or just relax?" I asked Mew

"There is a lake, but there are a lot of Pokémon there, so you might not want to go…"

"Um…" I wanted to go, but I still didn't like Pokémon… "Will they try and attack me?"

"HAH!" Mew laughed "Pokémon around here are all peaceful and some just plain hate to fight…"

"So they won't do anything?" I asked again

"No…" Mew began to get a little ticked off at me for doubting that Pokémon could be nice "After today you won't get another day off till the end of the month, so I suggest you use all this time you have"

"Wait! Why don't I get another day off until the end of the month!?"

"Because you have to work every day until the last day of the month and today is the last day of the month, so have fun!" Mew raised her hands and we were both teleported onto a porch of a boat house "Now… because you're human, you have to wear this" she got in the boat house and pulled out a bracelet, like the ones you find at carnivals and such… She put it on my arm "now do whatever… there are toys like volleyballs, float things, and whatever else you could find, but you have to put it back if you get it out. The food here is all for Pokémon, so I'll give you a Coca-cola for today, if you get hungry just come in here and press the "M" button to call for me, and try and make some friends!" Mew left and I found a Coca-cola on the ground… ice cold!

/\/\/\/\

I spent thirty minutes in the boat house looking for something to do, but it was a big place with four rooms, and I was still only in the second one, which included only the sport stuff just like the first room.

""I can't believe that something so big could hold only the most boring things…" I said to myself

After another five minutes, I have decided to go to the third room, which had a small pool, a door, and MANY float things, like noodles, beds, and some beds shaped like Pokémon, and the beds all had its own labels and cages for them! I looked in the Pokémon beds, and found one with a label named "Lapras" It was pretty cool! It had a back that looked like a shell, but the middle of it was a bed that you could lay down on, the front fins had two holes in them for cup holders, and you could put your legs in the back fins and paddle it! "I'm getting this one!" I said to myself. I brought it out of the door and put it in the lake, and it floated easily when I lay down in it!

/\/\/\/\

I paddled out and under a tree hanging over the lake, it made great shade, and it was really relaxing! But it wasn't for long… only after ten minutes of lying under the tree, I got squirted with water.

"What the!?" I sat up, and saw a small blue ball looking thing (an Azurill) "Did you squirt me with water?" I asked angrily

"I sure did!" it squirted even more water at me laughed "Humans aren't supposed to be here!" it squirted me with over a gallon of water

*Cough* "you got water in my lungs!" *Cough*

It squirted me with more water "You're funny!"

"Stop that you little RAT!" I yelled at it

It started to tear up… "You're mean!" It started crying

"Who cares?" I looked away and opened my soda to take a drink, but was interrupted

"Why did you make my little girl cry!" another blue thing came up (an Azumarill) it got mad at me and made a title wave knock me over, and I lost my soda!

The Lapras float came back up, and I grabbed onto it, with my clothes all wet "Get away from me you animals!"

"Steve!" I heard a familiar voice behind me "What are you doing!" It was Mew

"The kid-" Mew shut my mouth by sinking me into the water just below my nose, and I couldn't swim back up!

"I told you not to do anything!" she yelled at me "You may go now, and I'm sorry" she said kindly to the blue things, and they left "I told you to not do anything, and you just disrespect me!" she raised her hands and we were in the boat house with the Lapras float, and in the third room too! "Now I'm going to give you a job for a while"

"And what would that be?" I asked, afraid

"You seem to like this Lapras float…" she put it in front of me "Did you know you could go snorkeling in this?"

"Really?" I asked skeptically

"Sure!" Mew unzipped a zipper that I didn't see before around the base of the shell/bed, she opened it and the air didn't leak out! "Get in" she said

"Sure…" I stepped in the float and let Mew zip it back up…

"Now watch!" Mew took the zipper off, and only the zipper! The float didn't come apart at all! "This is it!"

I tried to get out, but couldn't break through the float, and when I tried to pull the float off, I couldn't move my hand! It was gone! I soon got very dizzy, and seemed to wake up a few minutes later…

"What happened?" I put my flipper on my neck and rubbed it… "What!? A flipper!?" I looked down and found the bottom of the float "What's happening!?"

"Look in the mirror!" Mew said playfully

I saw mew bring down a mirror, and I saw the float's reflection! I waved my flipper, and the float did to! I crawled towards the mirror, and saw myself hollow and see through!

"I trapped your soul inside the Lapras float, and now you have to be it for some time!"

"How long do I have to be this?" I asked, rubbing my flippers together and heard a *squeak*

"Well… I think I'll keep you like this for… TWO WEEKS!" Mew smiled

"What!?" I crawled towards Mew and pleaded "Please don't! I didn't mean to call the kid a rat or an animal! It's not fair!" I continued for the next five minutes

"Shut up!" Mew kicked me into the water, and I couldn't climb back out!

"What if I get popped?"

"That won't happen, I made sure you were invulnerable to that sort of thing" Mew left me in the Boat house

I tried to get out, but all I did was fall back to the water… then I saw the door to the lake! I opened it and tried to go out… but my back flippers wouldn't move! I tried to pedal out again, but still couldn't! I then pedaled out of the boat house with my front flippers and lost movement in those too!

"This is why you don't mess with Pokémon" Mew said laying down on the chair in my back "Now; there are two buttons on you. One: allows you to move by yourself and when someone presses it, you will not be able to move, and when you can, you can only move to were the person on your seat wants you to move."

"But I did-" Mew pressed the other button and I couldn't speak or move

"This one won't allow you to speak, but when you do, you are only allowed to say either what they want you to say, or what they're talking about. Now let me give you a demo" Mew pressed the button on my back "say that you want to be a Pokémon all your life!"

"I want to be a Pokémon all my life!" I couldn't say anything else! "I love being a Pokémon!" and I could only talk about how I want to be a Pokémon! "Please don't change me back!" NO! I didn't mean that!

"OK! If you insist, then instead of only two weeks, I won't turn you back for the rest of the month!" Mew laughed "and now shut up!" she pressed the button on my back "this one lets you move but only where I want you to go!" she pressed it and said "Go swim 50 laps around that island over there!" mew then got off and I couldn't control my own flippers! I swam over to the island and spent the next two hours slowly swimming around it!

"Now you will not get out of this float for a month! And bringing me to the beach she raised her arms and I felt the magic keeping me in this body strengthen "Anyone can use this Lapras float!" Mew called out to the crowd, which made them all want to ride me!

_This is going to be a long month!_ I thought to myself


	4. I won a bet

Chapter 4: I won a bet!

/\/\/\/\

It's already been two weeks of being in this Lapras float thing, and I'm glad it's already half way over. Every night Mew finds me and puts me in the cage just so I can try and escape every night, and since I can't sleep as a float, I had only one thing to do, but today Mew said she wouldn't put me in the lake that day. I wonder why…

/\/\/\/\

"Hello! Steve!" Mew popped out of nowhere and scared me to death! "Today is your day away from the lake!" mew opened the cage and pulled me out "Today you're going to my private swimming pool!"

"What!?" I said

"It's a special "get away from everything else" gift from me to you!" she picked me up and we were suddenly transported to an Olympic sized swimming pool.

"Wow" I said "this is amazing!" I started swimming in it with nobody telling me where to go!

"But!" mew said "there's a catch" she sat on my back "You have to do everything that I say, and if you're good I'll change you back!"

"Fine…" I said "what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to swim to the other side of the pool, and let me get off."

I swam for thirty minutes to the other side and she hoped off and got in a chair

"Now I want you to come up here and be my foot rest." She said and I difficultly climbed up the steppes and dragged myself in front of her.

"Why do you set on the chair up there, when my whole back is a chair?" I asked curiously

"That's a great idea, but then you won't be able to rub my feet!"

"I can't take this anymore!" I said "Anything is better than this!"

"Oh is it?" Mew said, she got in front of me and turned all the air inside me with water "how about that?"

"Still better than rubbing your feet!" I said

Mew grabbed my arm and stuck a hose into it, and turned it on "now let's wait thirty minutes with this on high!"

-Thirty minutes later-

I was GIANT! I was at least fifteen feet tall! I was almost completely round, except for my head and flippers which were almost swallowed up by my body

"Is this still better than rubbing my feet?" mew asked with a smirk on her face

"Yes! There is nothing that would make me rub your feet!"

"Fine, then let's play a little game!" She flew above me and shot an ice beam down onto me, which completely froze me! "If you can swim all the way to the other side of the pool, then I'll turn you back to a human, but if you can't get there by midnight, then you have to spend another day here! Deal?"

"Yes" I said

"Good, now since you are filled with NeverMeltIce you have no chance of thawing out!" she rolled me into the water. "Now begin!"

I tried as hard as I can to paddle myself to the other side, but since ice expands, I couldn't move my flippers! I could shake around a little bit, but I couldn't control where I go! So I decided to shake as much as I could, and hopefully I'll shake myself to the other side of the pool!

-7:30 P.M.-

I was three fourths the way there! And I only had four and a half hours to get there! This was going to be easy!

-11:30 P.M.-

"I win! I got to the other side of the pool and won!"

Mew was peeved at me "Fine! You win!" she turned me into a human and we teleported to the cave "I can't believe I lost a bet like that!"

"I'm going to bed now, so just go away!" I said as I jumped into the bed

Mew flew off and was met by Celebi

"I know where your brother is!" Celebi said

/\/\/\/\

**I'm sorry for not working on this story in a while, but here's the next short chapter to it! Sorry that it is short, but I want **_**EVERYONE TO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE!!!!!!**_** It's a poll about this story! It's about whether Steve should be permanently changed into a Pokémon or not the choices are up there and vote yes if you want him to be changed into a Pokémon, BUT you get to choose when and if he gets to be changed into a legendary or a regular Pokémon! I want you to vote and I already know which legendary and which normal one he'll be turned into! **_**PLEASE VOTE ON THIS POLL!!!!!!!**_** And please review.**


	5. no name

**Hello people of the world! I'm back! First… I would like to thank SamPD2 and TomatoSoupFul for encouraging me to continue this story! Those review really hit! So this will NOT become a dead story! I hope that you will take the time to read this and more to come!**

**Chapter 5: …**

/\/\/\/\

"I know where your brother is!" Celebi said franticly "Come on! We have to go soon!" Celebi was pulling Mew along.

"Wait!" Mew interrupted "Celebi! Where is he?"

"He's over at… um…. The Plant…" Celebi said looking down. Mew nearly fainted

"The Plant is impenetrable!" Mew said "The only way we could go there is when it runs out of energy, and the energy plant is inside the Plant!"

"Don't worry; I went back in time to see any faults in the machinery, and being the impenetrable thing that it is… I studied for weeks! And finally, I figured it out! The entire ray shield mechanism is run by the moonlight that shines every night. It can store the energy from the moon to keep it running for the next day. Here's the catch! On a new moon, they only use a hologram of the actual ray shield! I figured it out when a bird sailed right through it!"

"Wow Celebi you're a genius!" Mew said happily "But when is the next new moon?"

"Its tonight, so tomorrow at daytime we have to sneak in, then sneak out with your brother, and then return here!" Celebi said

"Great!" Mew said "Now… what to do with Steve over there…"

"Why don't you just let him do a different job tomorrow… I heard they need some help at the restaurant."

"Good, I'll just make him work there for tomorrow and then… we could let him go"

Celebi looked surprised "Let him go? But it hasn't even been that long! What made you have a heart all of a sudden?" Celebi asked

"Well…. I don't want my brother to know that I did that to a human, so I'm gonna let him go if he promises to never speak of it again."

"So you're afraid of what your brother will think huh?"

"Yeah… I'm starting to regret doing that to Steve… It wasn't his fault that my brothers gone…"

"Oh I'm so PROUD of you!" Celebi said cheerfully "You showed remorse for a human! You haven't given up on them!"

"Thanks Celebi" Mew hugged her "Now… let's get the plan together!"

/\/\/\/\

"What!?" I stated, completely shocked "I thought I had a day off from being a Pokémon!?" I was ticked that I had to be a Pokémon again, and this time to find out that I have no idea when she'll turn me back.

Mew just stood, floated, there for the past five minutes listening to me rant on about why I shouldn't be a Pokémon and how rude it was to break her promise and how she turned me into a Pokémon in the first place. "Are you done now?" Mew asked so calmly that it almost scared me.

"Uh, yeah" I said a little confused about mew's calmness, almost if she couldn't care about anything else except what was on her mind "I'm done" I was actually uncomfortable with her sudden calmness, so I tried some small talk "So uh… what Pokémon am I going to be next?" It was really weird that I was actually accepting being a Pokémon.

"The restaurant said the either wanted a bus boy or a chef, and I see that you probably have absolutely no cooking experience what so ever. You either get to be an Octillery, or you can be a Scyther. It's your choice. Whatever you choose, just choose it fast.

"I have no idea what those two Pokémon are." I said. I never have been around Pokémon until now and only know a select few Pokémon.

"Well, Octillery:

Avr Height- 2'11"

Avr Weight- 62.8 lbs

Species- Jet

Type- Water

Here's a Picture" Mew gave me a picture of Octillery "And Scyther:

Avr Height- 4'11"

Avr Weight- 123.5 lbs

Species- Mantis

Type- Bug/Flying

And here is that picture" Mew then gave me the other one.

I was disgusted by these two! I have to choose from ether the squid or the bug. "Could you give me a less disgusting Pokémon?" That's when it hit me. Last time I said something like that, I ended up as a pool toy. "Mew I'm really sorry!"

"It's OK" She said with her calm blank expression. This is when it hit me that something was really wrong. Under normal circumstances she would have been pissed at me right now.

"Mew, is something wrong?" I was actually getting really worried about Mew.

"Nothing to speak of, but have you made up your mind about the Pokémon?" Mew looked at me with those empty eyes and it just made me shudder a little bit.

"I don't know which one to go as… the bug just creeps me out, but the squid is still creepy." I tried to say it as nicely as possible so Mew won't get mad at me.

"Well then we'll just have to make it random." A coin had appeared from nowhere and she flipped it high into the air and while it was up she said "Heads is Octillery and tails is Scyther." The coin landed and was still spinning for a little bit. It had landed on heads. "Here we go, this will last a week, and if we're not back by then, enjoy being human until we get back, or go into the room over there" She had pointed to a room almost across from mine. "That has about 200 orbs in it. The orbs all turn you into a Pokémon and each have a label on it telling you the Pokémon that it turns you into. It will only work as a human, and each one will last one day. And there is one orb in the middle of the room that will turn you into a random Pokémon for a day so have fun" She used her powers on me and turned me into an Octillery.

"I heel eir, wha ha!?" The snout on my new face is really hard to talk in and was keeping me from talking normally "EW! You ih his ah ur ous!" I can't even understand myself now!

"The coin doesn't lie, sorry. Well I gotta go! Here's a map to the restaurant you have to work in, so see ya later!" Mew seemed to feel better and left me. I had today for myself, and tomorrow I have to start work… again

"AH HRA!"

/\/\/\/\

**Thank you for reading this, and I hope that I will continue this story more often. Thank you (people I mentioned above) for helping me continue this story, and it really helped! Now please comment on this story! Yes no title for this chap! Scary!!!!!! (and lazyness)**


	6. Jack

**I am also going to continue this story as well.**

**/\/\/\/\**

Chapter 6: Jack

/\/\/\/\

The week had passed pretty smoothly. I soon got used to speaking as an Octillery and had just blamed my first day of gibberish on a head cold. They bought it and didn't really care too much about that. It was actually a nice place to work. The kitchen was very organized and it was better looking than some of the restaurants that I've been in. The food at the restaurant smelled good like a blend of the ocean and Japanese food. It had tasted even better. It was fun to overhear constant chatter over the costumers and I even heard some pretty interesting rumors among them. I had even liked some of the Pokémon there. They were all friendly and acted like a family even though they were all different species. It actually made me think that they weren't that bad after all. Especially Jack. He was the owner and manager. He was also a large Rhydon and liked to think all of his workers as his sons. He was competitive, filled in for other peoples work no matter how demeaning it was to him, and always made everyone around him feel good about themselves.

Jack and I kicked off to a competition at the start of it, just on the first day. It was the most stupid thing. Just to see how many plates we could get off the tables and clean after breakfast rush ended and before the lunch rush began. He had easily beaten me with getting almost three quarters of the restaurant clean. We joked at how he beat an employee with eight arms while he only had two. He made me smile with his small jokes and happy go lucky attitude. We had finished off the day just cleaning the dishes and talking between the two of us. As it turned out, he had built the restaurant just to bring joy to his friends and others. It soon grew into a massive success that everyone loved to go just to hang out. He said he never thought his little get together would ever bring in a crowd like this. We had both smiled at that.

The second day was even better than the first. I had the lowest job but everyone there didn't look down on me for it. Jack had a slow day today and everyone kept saying that if it doesn't pick up pace then we know what will happen. I didn't know what they were talking about, but it sounded like it wasn't good. After about one o'clock there was nobody in the restaurant. I had actually seen some of them smiling about that. I was about to ask what was going on, but before I could get the first syllable out I heard a large *THUMP* from Jack's office. Everybody looked over. There was another large *THUMP*. I saw the handle of the door jiggle a little before it swung open. Jack had came out with what looked like one of those old timey movie projectors! He had set it up in the restaurant and as he turned off the lights he switched the open sign to close. He soon turned it on as the movie 300 came on! It was kind of ironic as the Pokémon where watching a movie about humans training and then battling it out against each other. It had actually put things in a different perspective for me!

I had looked forward to the third and fourth day of working. It was the place that I wanted to go. Jack was once again in a good mood. The others can't remember Jack ever being anything else than happy. It was another fun day as more competitions took place. It had ended on a sour note when a costumer had come in and gave a note to Jack. Jack had walked over to a Medicham working here. The Medicham was smiling and was actually dancing a little. Jack handed the Medicham the note. I saw how its legs started shaking as a tear came to its eye. It stood there rereading it for what seemed like forever. It had finally fallen down onto its knees crying as Jack took it into his office trying to console him. One of the other workers picked up the note the Medicham dropped and said that his mother had finally died after being in the hospital for the past few months. It turned out that the only reason the Medicham got this job was to pay for his mothers medical bills. Jack had even given him a raise just for his mother. I had truly felt sorry for the Medicham.

On day five the Medicham didn't come in. Neither did Jack. They had both gone to the funeral. It felt emptier and quite without Jack there. There was nobody to go around telling how proud they are of everyone. There was nobody to set up the contests for the job. It felt like a veil of sorrow had fallen over the entire staff.

On day six Jack was back, but he said that the Medicham was going to take the rest of the weak off for personal days. Everyone felt better that Jack was back, but he wasn't as happy as usual. He was apparently a close friend of the Medicham's mother. It was still fine as another series of competitions came today.

On day seven Jack and I were the last to be there. He said that he remember when his parents died. He said it was at least twenty years ago when a huge forest fire caused half of the Pokémon to perish. He was a little Rhydon and was the equivalent of age seven for people. His parents were in the fire trying to get everybody out before it spread too far. He said that his parents died because of a nearby power plant being built needed a one mile radius around it. Humans had started it and his parents along with over a thousand other Pokémon had perished along with them. He said he never was spiteful against humans though. He understood that there was no reason to hate them all for what a few had done. He said that he grew up trying to make other people happy. He said it was the only way to truly make him happy as well. He said the fire took away one thing, but gave him something else just as important.

/\/\/\/\

It had only been an hour after I had been transformed back from being an Octillery. I was sitting against the wall. I was in my room looking down the hall. I sat there thinking of the past week. The door was wide open down the hall and filled with scores of various sizes of light blue orbs. I had just been staring at them watching as the light hit them at the exact same angle on every single one. After some thought, it had actually made me sad not to be around Pokémon like Jack. It was like I felt empty inside without somebody like him. It felt empty without somebody to be there and just have fun with you. It felt empty without somebody like my own dad, before he left. I remember his face. I had gotten up. Those small memories fading in and out of my mind of the fun I had with my own dad. I started walking. Those laughs we had with each other about those small insignificant things that just amused us. I stopped walking. How sad I felt on that day, and how he had left without a warning. I looked forward and there was the large orb in the middle of the room just inches away from me. How the same emptiness that I felt back then matched how I felt when I had to leave Jack. I touched the orb.

/\/\/\/\

**Thanks for reading, and I think this was one of the better chapters that I have done. Please leave a comment.**


	7. Kangaskid

Chapter 7: Kangaskid

/\/\/\/\

I touched the orb. I touched it and saw light crawl up my arm and around my body. It felt warm as I began growing smaller and smaller. It was a quick and painless transformation. I opened my eyes to see the gigantic orb above me. "What in the?" I thought to myself "why is it all the way up there!" I then realized that I had grown smaller. I looked at my arm and saw a short blue arm with two little claws at the end of it. I looked down to see a small body that was mostly blue except for a tan stomach. I looked in the reflection of one of the orbs to see I turned into a baby Kangaskhan! The orb suddenly glowed again. I looked at it and saw the light envelope me again as I was transported to a mysterious place within the forest.

I quickly saw myself within a small room with an open door. I walked through and saw a real Kangaskhan mother. She turned around and she saw me. "Aw. Are you here for daycare little one?" she said with a mature nurturing voice. She soon picked me up. "Huh, what's this?" she picked a small note from my back she read aloud "Here is a little kangaskid, please take care of him for today. M" she put the paper down and said "I guess I'll be taking care of you today"

She opened her pouch and put me in it. I tried to struggle out of it, but I did little against her. It felt like a rubber band was loosely tightening me against her. It wasn't strong enough to keep me in just by itself, but whenever I tried to climb out I felt holding my tail in. I looked inside to see nothing but a little note. It read "dear Steve, I set it up that your first transformation would be a kangaskid, just for my fun. Now there are some ground rules. When in a Kangaskhan pouch you can't get out unless the Kangaskhan takes you out. You can't speak at all. You have to eat everything that the Kangaskhan gives you. When you are outside of a pouch, you crave getting back into a pouch. And last but not least… well… you'll find that out tomorrow ;) M." The paper completely disappeared.

The Kangaskhan started walking and I felt every step of it. I tried to speak only to find air coming out. It was frustrating to do this. She walked over to a table and had put me on it, and without letting go of me, she got a diaper and put it on me. It was very humiliating to feel the fabric and realizing that I was incontinent. This made me worry. The Kangaskhan stopped "It looks like its breakfast time" she said to me. She went to a fridge looking thing and pulled out a brown container filled with glop. She opened the lid and spooned a bit out. It smelled awful and she brought it to my mouth. I kept my mouth closed for it and tried not to open it, but as soon as the spoon touched my lips my mouth automatically open and it shut as the spoon left. I couldn't open my mouth to spit it out and the taste was unbearable! I quickly tried to swallow as another spoonful came, but it had the texture of glue. I thought to myself how I can get back at Mew for this!

/\/\/\/\

I had a total of three spoonfuls of the horrid stuff. It was poke-food and it was healthy but horrid. I had been in the pouch for at least an hour and my legs have fallen asleep. The Kangaskhan walked to a playground looking thing and picked me up from her pouch. She put me on the ground and as soon as she let go I felt neglected. I felt completely horrible and I know this has to do with Mew's curses. I tried to go around and play, but everything was way too childish for me. I felt that neglect the entire time she was gone and I truly felt I should go back into that horrible pouch of hers. It felt like being surrounded by a warm rubber suit, but it felt like home.

I found time by playing on the slide for a while, but with nobody here to play with it was lonely. I had ran around a lot and nothing got the thought of going back into the pouch out of my mind. It was hard to find something to do without anybody and without thinking of the pouch. It just kept keeping up with my mind. I gave up and just tried to sleep, but I couldn't without thinking of the pouch again. It was another frustrating thing Mew had done to me.

/\/\/\/\

I had spent an hour on the playground only thinking about the pouch and when she finally came and put me back in. I remembered how annoying it was. I felt every step, every change in position, every movement, and even her stomach growling. All that while being encased in a warm rubber. She had also bothered to feed me another gluey mixture of that poke-food. All that and it still wasn't over. As soon as I was fed I felt my diaper get warm and the rest was history. She changed me and I felt embarrassed the entire time she did it. I once again felt her walk left right, left right, left right, and left right. Continuously moving and not able to ignore it. It sucked being a kangaskid. I repeated everything in the afternoon and had been released back. I was then transported back to Mew's place and had waited to be changed back the following day. The only problem is that mew's letter read that I would find something out the following day, which really worried me.

/\/\/\/\

I was a kangaskid and I had waited all night to be turned back into a person. I waited in my room and had just waited for the time. I saw my body glow as I was transported to the orb room. The big orb glowed again and I felt my body get bigger. It was another quick and painless transformation. I was a human again. I had walked around a little before the orb had started glowing again. I was surprised to see it glow once more. I had seen the light around me again. This time I was getting larger and fatter. It was a second transformation. I had turned into a real grownup Kangaskhan! I had looked down to see a pouch and to find a piece of paper sticking out of it.

"Dear Steve,

This is your second day of being a Kangaskhan. Just remember that you will turn back the next day. There are a few more things you should know about. But just try and figure them out yourself."

"Dang!" I said to myself aloud. "She really knows how to tick me off!" I got used to walking around with so much bulk on me. "It's much better than being on eight legs."

/\/\/\/\

**Hope you like the chapter.**


	8. Staying

Chapter 8: Staying

/\/\/\/\

I had recently just been turned into a Kangaskhan. It took a while to get used to the pouch, all that extra fat, and the big tail behind me. The only thing that was worrying me was the fact that mew said that I needed to figure something out today. She had probably done something to this gigantic body that I don't know about. I hadn't been warped out to anywhere, so I know it's not something that could only be found out in a certain location. Although, I really need to know what she did, so I decided to go to my room to look for something.

A short and slightly bloated walk to my room revealed a small book in the middle of the room. It had looked like a children's book with numerous chapters in it. The colorful cover smiled with numerous happy looking Pokémon smiling out from the hardback cover. Small yellow, red, blue, green, and many other colored Pokémon were around the cover. The title of the book reads "understanding different Pokémon" by Mew. I had opened it to the first page that read along the lines of an encyclopedia to different Pokémon and what to do if you're transformed into them.

_Strange book to be produced, but because mew made it, I'm not surprised._

I looked into the glossary to find all the Pokémon numbered with well over 500 of them in this book. Each page had a different Pokémon and I had looked for the Kangaskhan page. I quickly found it and flipped to the page.

"Kangaskhan, the parent Pokémon, Height: 7'03, Weight: 176.4 Lbs.

Kangaskhan is a parenting Pokémon and transformers should watch out for the Kangaskhan is a female only Pokémon. You will find that you have a subconscious need to put things in your pouch, you will not be able to curse, and may get attached to the body enough not to leave. To prevent this, you should make sure to not stay in the form for more than 78 hours at a time and to never get too attached to other little Pokémon. This will make it harder to resist transforming back into a human."

_Ok, get out of this body when I can and don't get too attached to other Pokémon will make sure I will to stay out of this bod… _"f-fe….female?"

/\/\/\/\

"how could that mew do this!" I yelled "and I can't even ….. Kanga, Kangaskhan!" every time I try and curse, my vocal cords change and I can only speak in Kangaskhan for thirty minutes. "Kang…" I said sitting down. I have a pillow in my pouch, because I will end up putting my hands and random junk in it. I put the pillow in when I accidently put some honey in my pouch. I had to wash all of the golden stickiness out of my pouch and it took forever.

I calmed down after a while, but was steamed at Mew. I was turned into a female Pokémon as some part of sick joke. It was then that I heard a ringing at mew's door. I really didn't want to answer it, but I knew that I had to. I got up with all my bulk and walked over to mew's door. I had opened the door to see Pidgy at the door with a letter in its beak. I had grabbed the letter out of its beak and it left with a thank you miss. I cringed a little on the inside and left with a thank you. The letter said it was to Mew so I hadn't opened it, and just kept walking to my room.

I heard a popping sound like a cork being fired out of one of those fake guns. I heard multiple ones before I had looked behind me to see the letter floating in midair with numerous pops and crackles. Like genie coming out of his lamp in Aladdin. Mew had appeared with a laugh and many magical lights flashing behind her. Like a firework show in her hallway. Then Celebi opened the door in the back and just walked in like a normal perso- eh... Pokémon.

"Whew! Can you believe it took that Pidgy a week to find my house?" she said while stretching.

"you could have just warped here, or flew across the forest. You didn't need to be cramped into that letter."

"Yeah, I know, but it was all worth it just to try it." Mew said with a smile on her face, but soon it dropped and an evil grin appeared on the pink cat. "I can't believe it!" she flew across into my room where I have been hiding from her. She pulled the pillow from my pouch and flew into it "you look good this way Steve, maybe I should keep you like this.

"Hey mew" I said blushing with her to see me as this "why are you in my pouch"

"Pouch?" said Celebi in the other room "what on earth did she turn you in...to…." she looked at me and then mew. "Mew! Did you just turn him into this?"

"No, I swear!" she said innocently while flying from my pouch "he must have touched that orb in the next room" she turned around smiling at me with a big grin

"Yea, and you cheated the orb!" I said "you told me yourself on that letter that you turn me into a kangaskid first and then into this!" I ran into the orb room to find the note, I instinctually put it in my pouch and brought it to Celebi "see?"

"Mew!" Celebi said with a look of disproval on her face. "you did cheat it!"

"So, I love doing this, and my brother doesn't mind either"

"Brother!" I said in shock "you have a brother!"

Mew had turned around with a smile still on her face "yea, we had rescued him and he's in the hospital recovering, he should be here tomorrow." She jumped back into my pouch

"dang, then there's going to be two of you… hey get out of there!" I said trying to pull her out to no avail

"Steve, you're so warm!" she said falling asleep "Zzzzzz"

"Great" I said to Celebi "what am I supposed to do now?"

"just get used to it, and you'll turn back to normal in the morning. But for now, goodnight."

It was actually very comfortable to sleep as a kangaskhan, it was warm and the only problem was mew sleeping in my pouch. She didn't stop wiggling the whole night, but I soon got used to it.

/\/\/\/\

Next Morning

/\/\/\/\

I woke up back to normal with Mew in my lap. She was still asleep so I picked her up, got up, and set her back down on a pillow. The first thought in my head was to get out of there. I had walked to the door, but was stopped by celebi.

"Steve, where are you going?" she asked right behind me "Are you going to try and leave?"

I stopped and turned around to see her "yea, I don't think I could stay around with two of those cats here."

"You know she really doesn't want you to leave. And it's not what you think it's for, Steve." She turned around to look at the sleeping pokemon "She actually likes the fact that you will argue with her. All the other pokemon just treat her with as much respect as they possibly can and always just kisses up to her. For once she likes the fact that somebody doesn't respect her, and she would be very sad without you. She would be sad even with her brother here. It's because everything would be the same old thing that it was just a few months ago."

I looked at Mew, then back at celebi. "Sigh~ fine, I'll stay." I said to Celebi

/\/\/\/\

**End of this chapter, hope you like it. I really wanted to continue this story for the people that are still reading this.**


	9. Free as 567

Chapter 9: Free as 567

/\/\/\/\

Mew had woken up early. She had rushed to my room and yelled in my ear "Wake up Steve!" as urgently as possible. I was tired but mew's tone had made me jump out of bed and pay attention. As I asked Mew what was wrong she replied with a "nothing, but you're needed in the conference room. She had disappeared and I walked out of my room to see a sign that read "conference room" on it, and I walked into noticing it was the orb room.

Mew appeared in a business like suit "So I guess you're wondering why I called you here" mew announced like she was running a meeting.

"No, I know exactly why I'm here. You're going to turn me into a Pokémon right?" I retorted irritated at mew for waking me up.

Mew's eyes twitched for a second and she continued "Yes, but there are other things than that." A podium appeared in front of her and an audience filled with clones of mew also appeared around me like a press conference. She started reading off of a few cards "as we all know, my brother is coming and I want everyone to be on their best behavior for him. I have talked to him and he is cool with turning Steve into Pokémon. Now, are there any questions?" Mew looked around and saw my hand in the air "Yes, you in the shirt"

I stood up and sarcastically said "hi am Frank Lee, Frank Lee Don't-give-a-darn, from the what-are-we-doing-here magazine. Can we go now?" The mew clones muttered to themselves

Mew showed her I'm-annoyed-at-you face and replied "no we cannot, we are here to discuss which Pokémon to turn you into." She looked around again "any more questions?"

I stood up again and said "hi I'm Thor buttocks for the No-Way monthly. How about a no way Jose and we call it at that and go get muffins?" all the mew clones around me had nodded their heads and muttered to themselves again.

Mew answered "we can go get muffins after we vote on which Pokémon to turn you into, and if we are going to turn you into a Pokémon." A gavel had appeared in her hand "now, because of the lack of the so called '5th generation' Pokémon transformations, I propose a vote on it…" she turned a giant price is right wheel with giant numbers on it. It soon came to a stop after a few rotations and landed on number '567' "ah we have number 567, can we show that on the board please?" The wheel had disappeared and was replaced with a giant projector TV.

The TV had showed a bird type Pokémon. It had a reptile like head and tail. It had yellow feathers along the main body and blue feathers on its wings, legs, and tail. It also had claws on the tip of its feet and hands.

Mew continued "lets vote on whether we should leave Steve as a human or if we should turn him into an Archeops" she looked around "all who vote on Steve being a human, please raise your hand." I raised my hand and looked around. I saw one other mew with her hand up, but when she realized she was alone, she put her hand down. "O…K… All for turning him into an Archeops?" I immediately saw all of Mew's hands up and saw why she put five-hundred mews in here.

"That's not fair" I said to Mew getting up.

"Well that's just how it works at this press conference Mr. Frank Lee." She had used her powers to levitate a small blue orb. I knew what she was going to do, and as I ran for the door, the orb jetted through the air and tackled me in the back.

I had immediately felt the same sensation from when I was being turned into a Kangaskhan, and I had just seen a lot of feathers plume from my body as my neck elongated. The mixture of scales and feathers were unusual to say the least, but it had felt natural for my new body. It was another quick and painless transformation. I was now an Archeops.

The first thing I had noticed is that the picture was very misleading. It looked like a very big dragon sized Pokémon. But I'm only four feet tall if you count my neck and tail! While standing on my feet, my back arches down and I'm at eye level with mew on the ground.

Mew looked a little confused and she flew to me and stands in front of me. She stops for a second and flies behind me, puts her foot on my lower back, and pulls my shoulders up. I heard a lot of pops and felt a lot of stress relief. She stands in front of me and now I'm standing at two feet tall with my back no longer arched.

"That feels much better" i said looking at my feet, wings, and every detail of my body. "So what's with this Pokémon and that back problem?"

"It's something you can learn by reading that book I gave you." Mew said smiling at me "now go on, I've got to go check up on my brother before he gets here later today"

I saw mew disappear and I started walking to my room, but before I could get there I saw mew walk out with a box of stuff. "Oh, I'm sorry, this isn't your room anymore Steve." She headed to the wall and magically made a doorway as she was walking through the wall. I to walked in and saw a normal bed with a mini fridge and a small TV. The room was about twelve feet high and had a few tree roots coming out from the ceiling. Mew set the box on the ground next to my bed and had walked out from the room.

I opened the book to the glossary and looked up number 567. On page 567 was the picture and the following article:

"Archeops, like many fossil type Pokémon, might be prone to bone displacement. Don't worry as it will only last temporarily. You can also just ask a supernatural Pokémon such as mew to straighten it out. As an Archeops, you will find that you can fly, but you will need to see the flight section in the back of the book. First time flyers be warned to not start near cliffs or sudden drop offs."

"Flight" I said to myself "that could be fun to do" I flipped to the flight section of the book

"Flight, it is very simple. All you need to do is flap your wings and it will naturally do all the maneuvers for you, as long as you think of the maneuvers ahead of time."

I immediately put the book down and had started flapping my wings and thinking about staying six feet in the air. The laws of gravity have no longer applied as I was now six feet in the air and loving the sensation of being free. I saw all the furniture below me as my wings flapped silently through the cool and crisp air-conditioned air. I have never felt this good before. I was then thinking of flying around the room with loop-d-loops and turns. I magically did everything instantaneously and was enjoying myself to the fullest while I was in this body. I landed on a root coming from the ceiling when mew came into the room.

"High Steve!" mew said flying up to my branch "I see you're enjoying your new body. I need you to make a quick delivery for me." Mew had then pulled a box about the size of what you would put a watch or bracelet in. "I need you to take this to the observatory on the mountain side of the forest. It should be very easy to see." Mew then flew down into the doorway again said, "And feel free with staying there as much as you want. Just be back by nightfall."

/\/\/\/\

I was out of the front door of Mew's house. It was just a normal looking house under a tree. I carried the small box in my claws and I flew up and looked around the forest. I saw a lot of buildings with red roofs, the old restaurant, and then saw the observatory. I immediately flew towards the dome shaped building. I saw a lot of Pokémon walking below me, a few in the trees, and some flying around the sky. It was nice to feel the wind and to just feel free from mew for once in a while.

I flew in through the opening of the telescope and saw an Alakazam working with the computer. It seemed to not notice me so I called out "hey". It turned around and saw the package in my arms. "Thank you so much!" said a familiar woman's voice. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I heard that voice somewhere before. I replied with a simple "you're welcome" and looked around the machine. She opened the box to pull out a microchip about the size of the box. She put it in the computer and it whirled to life. A bunch of small green numbers flooded the screen for a second before starting up and saying "welcome to the POC. It is currently daylight and needs to be nighttime for optimal viewing level."

I was amazed at the incredible machine. I stared at it and the Alakazam took notice. "Wandering what it all does?" she asked? I looked over and nodded my head. "Well, its main purpose is for star and planet observation. That's its main purpose, but it can also be a form of communication. It is able to shine a bright light that is only seen by Pokémon into the sky like a searchlight, but by doing so in Morse code; we can communicate with other people and tell us about our situation. We just put in the last piece of equipment."

She talked for a long time about her machine and had a great time doing so, but I was getting a little anxious to see the rest of the forested area that these Pokémon call their homes. I told Alakazam to have a nice day and flew out of the observatory. I immediately went to where a large crowd was and saw a bunch of people surrounding a store. The top read "curiosity shop". Everybody was surrounding a T.V. and a Nintendo 64.

They were trying to figure out how to work it. I told them that they didn't have it plugged in. They looked at me confused and I said to put some electricity through the two little cords with two metal strips sticking out of each of them. A Pichu supplied the power to both and the T.V. and the game turned on. They were amazed at it. I looked and saw a copy of Majora's Mask gold cartridge in it. I saw a Pikachu pick up a controller and begin playing it. I saw that one of the files where already completed with about sixteen hearts already completed.

They played and just mainly ran around the town in the game. They messed with the ocarina and played random songs on it. None of which made any sense. The controller got to me and I knew how the game was played. So I warped to the canyon and went behind the waterfall. Many of the Pokémon where amazed at the new place they saw and the fact you could warp. I played all the bosses behind the water fall and they all cheered at how the human looked like it was in a Pokémon battle. When I defeated all the monsters I handed off the controller to somebody else and left. It was fun to play that again and to laugh at how such an old piece of gaming astounded all of those Pokémon.

/\/\/\/\

**Just thought I'd end it on a lighter note and with Steve having fun. Don't worry, he will get humiliated in the next chapter. 2,139 words.**


End file.
